Starting over
by iluvlupin21
Summary: I don't know if this title really fits this story. It might be changed later. Please read and review. I am going to write another chapter tonight and post it. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character, but how I wish I could have Remus. Please read and review. It keeps me writing. WARNING HBP spoilers

**Chapter 1 The new beginning.**

It was Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. He sat on the train reflecting on the previous year with sorrow in his heart. He missed Dumbeldore, but he knew they would survive. It would be a fight but they would make it. Harry was awoken out of his daze when Hermione's hand was waving in front of his face.

" Harry, hey Harry wake up."Hermione shouted.

"Oh sorry hey guys."

"Harry we have a surprise for you."Ron said as he stepped aside and from behind him out stepped Remus Lupin. Harry beamed and embraced Remus in a bone crushing hug. A tear trickled down his cheek as he hugged his closest thing to a parent.

"It is great to see you Harry, Ron, and especially you Hermione." Lupin replied sitting next to Harry. Hermione blushed a red that would give Ron's hair a good running. Harry and Ron looked at each other and started to laugh. They both knew of Hermione's crush on Remus J Lupin.

The rest of the train ride went on without much excitement. Harry, Ron, and Remus talked about the upcoming Quidditch season and Remus being the DADA teacher again. Hermione write in her diary. Once stopped they all piled into a carriage for the ride to the castle.

Once seated, they saw McGonagall seated at the headmasters chair. They smiled at her as Hagrid brought in the shaking, terrified new first years. There in the middle of the floor sat the sorting hat getting ready to sing his song. The creases in the hat opened up like eyes and the brim split like a mouth.

_Take care this year all of you_

_As you will see some leave_

_Most stay good , but some will run to him_

_The one who will try to destroy the world_

_He seeks the boy who lived_

_I fear he will find_

_You all must ban together and be strong_

_For if you do not fight side by side_

_You will all die_

_So take care of each other and stay together_

_Let love be first in your heart_

_For love keeps us strong and true_

With that Hermione looked up at Remus and smiled. He winked at her and then turned his attention to McGonagall who stood to make her speech." We are all in great peril. We must work together and train. For this year might be some of our last. I am sure you have all heard of Dumbeldore's sudden departure. The attackers are still at large, but they will be caught or killed. As you might have guessed we have two new teachers. Coming back as DADA teacher is Professor Lupin." there were cheers from the students." Taking the roll of Potion Professor will be Kingsley Shakebolt. I expect you all to welcome them with open arms. Now let's tuck in and then go to bed."

Once everyone had eaten their fill, they headed to bed. Hermione and Harry to the head girl/boy room, and others to their dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer It is on the other page. Do I have to put it on all of them?

Enjoy

Hermione awake early the next morning eager to start the new year. She looked at her clock and saw it was 5 a.m. so she decided to go for a swim. She threw her bathing suit on under her clothes and headed toward the lake. Once there she dove into the refreshingly cool water. She started doing laps and could feel someone staring at her. She swung around, but noone was there so she continued on. Unknown to Hermione Lupin stood behind a bush and watched her gracefully gliding across the lake like the mermaids that inhabited it. He smiled and headed for the castle to eat.

Hermione jumped out of the water and walked up to her room. Once there she took a shower, dried her hair, and dressed in her robes for the day. She walked down and saw Harry sitting in his chair waiting for her.

"Murnin Mione." Harry said groggily.

" Good morning sunshine." Hermione chirped back and headed with Harry to the Great Hall.

Once they arrived they were waved over by Ron and Ginny. Harry sat next to Ginny and gave a passionate kiss on the mouth. You see Harry and Ginny had been dating ever since Dumbeldore died and Harry came back from the hunt for Voldemort.( A.N: I know this isn't right, but I couldn't resist!) Hermione looked up at the teacher's table and caught Lupin staring at her. She blushed and turned away as did he. Ron saw this and laughed. He leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "he loves you, you know. MUAH MUAH MUAH!" Hermione slapped him in the face and walked off to her first class of the year.

"What's up her bum?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to Ginny.

Hermione's first class was unfortunately DADA. Harry was beside her as Ron sat next to his girlfriend Lavender.

" Good morning class and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I will be teaching you all how to defend yourselves since war is upon us." Lupin announced as he looked at Harry. " Okay everyone pick a partner and stand across the room from them". Harry picked Ron and that left Hermione with Neville.

"First I want you to practice the Expelliurmus charm. This disarms your enemy. I know I know you have all done it before, but we are reviewing." Lupin walked around the room while everyone practiced. He came up behind Hermione and whispered in her ear," See me after class dear." Hermione blushed and went about her business. Finally after 30 minutes of practice class was over. Everyone was leaving and Hermione made it look like she couldn't fit her books in her bag. After everyone waltzed out of class Hermione walked up to Lupins room, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Lupin replied. Hermione walked in and found Remus at a desk reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up at her and smiled."Please sit." Hermione did as she was told and stared at Remus for what seemed like an eternity. He was so gorgeous. Tall but not lanky, hair had streaks of grey amidst brown. Eyes a piercing gray also.

Lupin could smell Hermione perfume and her heart beating rapidly. He knew then the answer to his question. She was gorgeous. Her hair was no longer bushy, but sleek and wavy. Her eyes were a melting brown. Her lips slick with gloss smelt of strawberry. They stared at each other sizing on another up." Hermione I have something to ask you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer yeah yeah I know I don't own Harry Potter.

AN Thank o every one who reviewed. Especially Cille. Huggies right back at ya. Please keep reading. Sorry I haven't written in awhile but I have been working 12 hour days at the hospital. Sorry this is so short but I need sleep!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

_Last time on A New Beginning_

"_Hermione I have something to tell you..."_

Hermione looked at him with anticipation. Her heart races even faster. Sweat ran down the back of her neck making the hairs stand on end. Remus grabbed her hand and gulped. "Hermione will you go out on a date with me?" Remus asked nervously. He stared at her with content. His heart dropped when her eyes fell to the floor. She let go of his hand and ran out of the room.

She ran all the way to the forbidden forest. She was like the Energizer bunny. She kept going and going and going. She stopped when her sides cramped up and her lungs constricted in pain. They were so painful she passed out. Remus ran after her. He saw her run into the forest and feared the worst. He sped up after her but lost her in the darkness. "Hermione. Hermione. Please answer me. I'm sorry." Remus screamed into the darkness. He was walking scanning the dark when he tripped over something soft. He turned and saw Hermione unconscious on the forest floor. Her chest was rising and falling steadily. So he knew she was still alive. Remus lifted Hermione in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing.

She awoke a couple hours later to find Madam Pomfrey wiping her forehead with a wet washcloth. "How did I get here?" " Professor Lupin brought you in. He left a note for you to read alone. Here you go." Madam Pomfrey handed her the note and headed back to her office. Hermione opened the letter slowly.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I am so sorry for what I did. I thought you felt the same way about me. I know it is wrong for a teacher to LOVE a student but I can't help it. Every time I see you my heart pounds. Every time you smile my eyes light up. I know you don't feel the same way about me and I will not proceed with these feelings, but if you feel anything please let me know. I know you could never love and old werewolf like me, but I can hope._

_I will love you always,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Hermione put the letter away and smiled. ' What was I thinking running away? I love him more then I have ever loved anyone. I want to be with him , but how do I tell him?' Hermione sat there all day contemplating what to do.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
